Artificial Sweetener
by Etno
Summary: Mayor Etno's stress levels are pushed further and further. Torn between he job and mantaining relationships- especially between Brewster and Groucho. Brewster holdig his own secret. Sleep wasn't an option, pushing herself to the edge. Can Etno save herself or take the train to death? What is Brewster hiding? (Gijinka, psychological horror, BrewxOC, GrouchoxOC, MarshalxMargie)
1. Chapter 0: Cream and Sugar

Its a bit light at first, bear with me!

* * *

She remembered the coffee in her home town, rather bland, watered down. She had always used so much sugar and creamer.

She never knew real coffee.

It was the same with love. Few partners, attempting to shower one another in gifts and going out constantly. That was the cream and sugar.

She hadn't known either well.

When she met Groucho, she felt the passion she had always wanted to in love- but with no strings attached.

At least she thought.

She had stepped off the train, pushing her mint colored glasses up the bridge of her nose, adjusting the heavy suit case in her hands, brown dyed locks falling over her face.

But glancing up- she came to a frightening ordeal.

Adjusting to this sudden shove into politics, Etno didn't exactly understand what it meant to be mayor.

She had to meet everyone in the small town of Cocoon, and that scared her.

She had never felt comfortable around strangers, wanting to move for that reason. She needed to build up her skills with others, and force her anxieties down and away.

When she met Groucho, a large, grumpy man with rounded bear ears, a full head of messy, navy blue dark eyes, spikes and tanned skin, her eyes immediately found the three large scars on his forehead, and a scowl on his face.

"Mayor huh?" He gave a smirk, bearing a sharp set of fangs, "They call me Groucho," her back found the wall, and his elbow found the space next to and above her head, towering over the small woman, "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Etno." She swallowed, intimidated, "Nice to meet you. I think." She glanced away, trying to keep up a tough outer shell.

He chuckled deeply, "Lets be good friends, Etno."

That's what they stayed. Or at least claimed to be. As the town grew, so did she. She no longer trembled when she spoke, and was just as sarcastic as the bear she was intimate with.

Even when she was busy attempting to finalize the location for a project, planting trees and flowers in a particular pattern, pinching for bells with fish and bugs- she's make time to love him.

Not that she always had a choice.

He could be quite pushy, rude even...

"Hey junebug! You there? Grumble..."

Etno sighed, the couch she had be pushing not even up against the wall yet. He'd barge in, claiming he just wanted to hang out, but they'd alway end up on her bright mermaid couch together in a tangled mess of passion.

Of course, it wasn't always about close intimacy.

During the Fireworks Festival, there was no need to slip from the crowds. Hand in hand, they watched the fireworks burst in the sky, describing well how he felt with her, as he said, the proceeded to demand she not tell anyone he said that.

But slowly, as the days crept, she began to lose free time, balancing her other friends, constantly changing paths and landscapes, fishing for bells, working on the island-

She needed a break. From everything.

After having excavated 6 fossils in a day, Blathers, the nocturnal, feathery man, mentioned a friend of his- one who used to own a café as she yawned unwillingly.

"A café, that only serves coffee." She reiterated. Pondering briefly.

A cafe is just what the town needed. A calm place, not like Club LOL!, not like the hot sands of the island...

Isabelle quickly agreed, a café would be wonderful!

And so it was decided.

Etno worked hard to earn enough bells to fund the project mostly herself. A thousand here and there from others wasn't enough.

Soon after, she fed Lloid the last hundred bells, and she yawned.

"The project has been fully funded!" Cried the gyroid.

She nodded solemnly, but then froze, suddenly understanding the meaning of his words, she shook with excitement.

The next day, Cocoon would have its own café.

And her life would change.

Before she could even enter the café herself, Isabelle had caught her, asking if she wanted to celebrate the grand opening. Giving a false smile, she agreed.

The first to arrive was Groucho, and then Soleil, Margie, and Bill, surrounding her with smiles. Groucho tussled her hair, causing her to pout and nudge him playfully.

According to Isabelle, they weren't ready to begin. So, who else was to come?

"There he is!" Isabelle cheered, causing the mayor to follow her gaze.

The girl's lips parted, her eyes widening, laying eyes on the café's owner, Brewster.

He was taller than her, dressed sharply in a white collard shirt, fitted black vest, and bow tie. His eyes hidden behind small spectacles resting on the upper bridge of his nose, light blue, were as calming as the ocean breeze gently wafting his wavy, dark slate blue hair, touched gently with silver streaks, under feathers following his hair line, held back in a pony tail, contrasting with his pale skin.

She watched the mustache on his upper lip as he greeted her, a simple hello, and a slight smile.

She wanted to respond, but instead was placed directly next to him by Isabelle, Groucho had be shoo'd to stand with the others.

He stood there with perfect posture, hands folded behind his back, the mayor stared, not realizing she was. He glanced down to her, only raising a brow as her face faltered, looking away.

"And now a short speech from our Mayor!"

"Uhh-" She cleared her throat, "Uhm, onto the next project!" She grinned, striking the same pose she always had, receiving applause from the crowd, and the man next to her.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur, as she simply focused on Brewster. Why did she feel so flustered, and scared- but safe and calm at the same time?

She pondered these contradicting feelings- not noticing that Groucho replaced the spot where the barista was standing at her side.

"Tired, Junebug? Maybe you should get some rest."

She hummed as he said her nickname, but instead decided on trying the coffee. It was cold out, and she couldn't sleep yet- it was only noon.

Coffee would help, right? There were already many excuses for her to enter the café- and she didn't even need one!

"I have something to do, actually," she stated, "I'm the mayor, I have to make sure everything is up to code-"

"You just want to flirt with the new guy," Groucho smirked playfully, much to her dismay, "It's alright, junebug, I get it. We're not exclusive anyway."

Having glanced away, her face became red, and she was suddenly up against the outside wall of the café, lips pressed against her own.

"But that doesn't mean I won't fight for you- if I feel like it." He shrugged, taking a step back, "See ya later." He nodded his head, leaving her where she stood.

The thought of her flirting with Brewster suddenly filled her mind- surely she wouldn't do such a thing. At least, she hadn't planned to...

Her first step inside the calm and cozy café was shaky, her eyes immediately meeting his. He paused briefly, only to return to dusting off the fragile coffee mug in his gentle hands.

Stepping up to a set up of chair around a large table, she ran her fingers across it, pretending to admire the oak. She took a moment to soak in the music that she barely noticed was playing, a very calm piece...

"Coo... There's an open seat here at the bar..." He spoke, not even looking up to her.

She had jumped when she hear him speak, only to hum in acknowledgement and force herself to sit upon the stool directly facing him.

"...It's two-hundred bells a cup. If you want one."

The mayor simply nodded, wishing he would speak more, as she was pleased by his baritone voice.

Wordlessly and swiftly, the barista prepared a hot cup of black coffee, moving as though he'd done it a million times before.

He gently place it in front of her on a small plate, only for her to stare blankly at it for a moment.

"...Please, drink while its hot."

Barely touching the cup, she withdrew her hand from the heat of the steam alone, "It would burn my tongue-"

She quickly received a disturbed glare from the barista, feeling more than just intimidated- she grabbed the handle and gulped it down. Although the coffee had a blissful taste, she probably wouldn't be feeling her tongue for a week.

Even so, she visited every day, usually alone, sometimes with friends.

Rosie, Soleil...

Even with Groucho.

Even so, she had bonded a bit with the barista. With each cup, her feelings slowly became deeper, and he began to open up more.

"Coo. I was hoping you'd come by... Would you like a coffee today?"

She would always say yes. The usual or something else? The usual, of course. Three spoons of sugar, no cream.

She used to always have cream.

But she found all she needed was sugar.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow..."

Though there was one day where he didn't say that.

"You know, Etno... I could use some extra help around here..."

She glanced up over the empty mug, "Are you asking me to work here?" She asked, surprised.

He simply nodded, "I couldn't pay much, but what I could give you is worth it."

She froze, her mind going south, "Uhm...?"

He smirked slightly when he saw the blush form on her cheeks, "Coffee beans. The quality depending on how well you do."

She sighed, half in relief half disappointment, "S-sure. I can do that. Tomorrow at noon okay?"

He nodded, "Perfect."

"Gyroids?"

"I've always had a fascination with them... They way they sing, the way they move... It took me years to accomplish this."

The mayor studied the gyroid she held securely in her hands, admiring the small details, the cartoonish mustache and glasses, the beak that personified his animal side, the dark color of his hair covering it all.

"It's adorable." She grinned, surprised when it made a deep cooing sound. She glanced up at him, seeing a genuine smile on his face.

"And it's yours." He said, placing his a bent finger under chin, "You deserve it."

"Thank you..." She smiled back at him, placing the gyroid on the counter.

Their hearts raced, slowly feeling like they were being pulled towards one another, their lips just a splinter away- but she pulled away quickly, hearing the bell chiming the town tune, and Groucho entering the café.

Acting like she had just been cleaning a cup, she looked up to Groucho, who was receiving a slight glare from Brewster. Clearing her throat, she began to remove the vest she wore on the job.

She had agreed earlier in the day to go to Club LOL! With Groucho, even being overly tired... and that she did.

She was quickly becoming more and more bothered by the music blasting in her ears, but strangely inspiration found her when she looked at the dancing gyroid during the change in songs.

Over the next few days, she obtained three more of his custom gyroids, and both of them pretended like nothing happened the other night.

Being it was Sunday, the mayor decided it was her day to relax, she sighed, keeping her head down on the bar. Not even looking up when Brewster set down her coffee, "Etno...?"

She looked up, clearly tired, even having changed from her contacts to her mint colored glasses, "Sorry- I know." She grabbed the handle, ready to chug the delicious black liquid.

"You know, if you can't drink it hot, then you can't drink it hot." He shrugged.

"I'm used to it now, Brewster. I've built up an immunity. Not sure if that's good or bad..." She hummed, guzzling down the hot drink.

"There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so." He stated, picking up another cup and beginning to clean it, as usual.

"I don't know, I've heard some other villagers say I make coffee better than you." She shrugged, teasing.

"What- who?" She could almost hear him whine as he stopped wiping down the mug.

She let out a laugh, "What's bad and good again?"

He cleared his throat, "Forget I said anything."

Glancing to the window, she gasped, realizing it was late.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked, concerned.

She rose her brows, "I suppose... I mean you've never offered before."

"Rarely anyone but you comes in on Sunday, Etno."

She shrugged, agreeing to the walk, it was snowing and dark out after all. But as he was locking up, she gasped, suddenly remembering something, "Oh! Oh! Brewster I have to show you something-"

Before he could respond, he was simply dragged off, and through the town, gaining some strange looks along the way.

Reaching Club LOL, they both stopped to catch their breath. Brewster shook his head, "The club, Etno...?"

"I know, I don't like loud music either. But- just bare with me okay?"

He sighed in a such a woe-is-me manner, she elbowed him in the side before dragging him into the club.

Through the darkness and flashing lights, she was able to bring him through to the front of the stage, just as the song playing ended, K.K. Slider threw up his paws, letting the gyroids sing. Immediately recognizing the sounds, Brewster looked up to see his own gyroids working together to the intermission's beat.

"Etno... Did you?"

"Yeah. Shrunk let me switch them out, I had to bring him some fruit but-"

Denying interruption, he abruptly placed his lips upon hers, though she flinched in surprise she allowed herself to kiss back without hesitation.

Her heart tore and pieced itself together at once.

Confused, she pulled away, looking to his calm eyes. Tears suddenly began to flow freely, and she apologized, running out of the building without warning.

Rushing through the snow, close to her home, she ended up falling face first onto several small but dangerously sharp rocks, and hitting the top of her forehead hard on a boulder on the way down, which also cracked her glasses.

She whimpered, sitting up, her glasses now stick in the snow. Reaching up to touch the fresh cuts on the bridge of her nose and cheek, drops of contrasting scarlet fell against the light snow.

Hearing the sound if boots crunching down on the ice, she looked behind her, "Etno-" the deep voice called, the bear-like figure immediately picking her up bridal style.

The next thing she knew, she was tucked in Groucho's bed, wearing an oversized collared shirt, the length of a short dress on her. She groaned, sitting up. Inspecting her wounds again, stuck bandages where they had appeared.

"It's probably going to scar." Groucho grumbled, sitting in a modern chair next to where she lay, "Scars are something to be proud of though." He smiled gesturing to his own three large scars prominently displayed ok his forehead.

"I tripped and fell on some rocks, I wasn't mauled by an enemy in wrestling practice." She mumbled, squinting to see him.

"How did that happen anyway? Running in the dark?" Groucho rose a brow, "You don't gotta tell me but..."

"Thought I saw a tarantula." She lied.

"In winter."

"Yeah..."

"Well if you don't wanna tell the truth, then that's that."

"The truth is troublesome. I just want to move on..." She looked away, watching the program on his TV.

"Whatever floats your boat." He shrugged, "just be more careful. I worry about you, Etno."

"I know..." She hid under the cover, "I worry about me to... So don't get too close to me okay?"

"I know, I know, nothing more than friends, we made this clear already, grumble..."

"Not clear enough..." She whispered in audibly, laying back down.

'Maybe... Maybe I should just focus on work...'


	2. Chapter 1: Caffine Addict

Caffeine Addict

Etno woke to a knock at her door. Her mayoral duties didn't start until noon, considering there was going to be a small event introducing the newly finished tower project. It was about ten a.m. Wonderful.

So who was at the door?

Etno groaned, changing quickly from pajamas to her usual black and grey plaid dress, replacing the bandages on her face, and spiking her pixie-cut, white hair. She sighed, reaching the door as it was knocked on again. Every villager knew it took her a moment to reach the door, with such a large house... Sometimes moving furniture, getting her stuck in a compromising position.

"Hey Chickpea!" The large bear-figure grinned, ruffling some of his blue hair, clearly having changed her nickname again, "Just wanted to stop by!"

The mayor rubbed her tired eyes, "Didn't you just get up...?"

"Well yea. I dreamt about you all night, I had to come by! Ha ha." Groucho gave a wide, fangful grin.

She sighed, never too tired to admire his animalistic features, everyone had their own, but she always loved that he was like a teddy bear, "Alright come in. I've got nothing to do until noon anyway. But then I'm gonna be pretty busy."

"Yeah yeah. I know your schedule, chickpea." He pushed past her easily, flipping down on the mermaid-themed couch, "Did you move your TV?"

"The HD one? Yeah it's in the back room." She yawned, pouring herself some coffee, made with the beans and coffee maker Brewster had given her, "Doesn't mean you're allowed back there yet." She smiled lightly as he crossed her mind, the smell making her feel as though he was near.

"I think you've got an addiction, chickpea. Mrr..." He glanced to the coffee cup, with Brewster's initials on the bottom.

"Would you rather me not be awake?" She glared, going to sip the fresh cup of coffee. It was always perfect.

Groucho stood, placing his arms on either side of her on the table, his chest pressed to her back, causing her to bite her lip. His claws raked down her arms.

"Groucho- I'm not even half awake-" she sighed, placing the cup down carefully on the purple harvest table.

"And you kept me up all night. It's payback." He chuckled, moving the sleeve of her dress to reveal the pale skin of her shoulder, and he kissed it, biting down after, causing her to writhe against him, holding back a whine.

"Groucho-" she sighed, feeling his hands caress her in a certain way, shortly after, a small gyroid alarm went off, and she maneuvered away, "Oh crud-I-I forgot I have a hair appointment at Shampoodle!"

Groucho gave a deep, warming, growl, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the nearest wall, causing her to smile slightly, and he pressed his forehead to hers, gently, "it can wait."

"I have no obligation to you," She shook her head, "It's to my town, and myself. This is just a friends with benefits thing, no matter how many chocolate hearts you send me on Valentine's day."

Groucho simply pouted, letting her go, "Alright," he folded his arms over his built chest, "I'm coming by tonight though. Mrr..."

"If you say so." She smiled, kissing his cheek before leading him out of the house.

She found her back to the door, heart racing as she quietly groaned. He was getting too close, and she was too. Heading back to her cup of coffee, she sat in the harvest themed chair, sipping it... She groaned.

It cooled down.

Stepping through a patch of lilacs, Jacob's ladders, and snow, she hopped up onto a short metal bench, yawning. With how tired she was, she could care less that she was sitting next to Groucho's house. Listening to the chirping of regular birds, and the trickling of the river. The soothing sounds lulling her to sleep.

It was late afternoon. And then it was getting dark. And cold.  
-

She was woken up by the smell of coffee brewing, causing her to sit up, alarmed. Noting she had a suit jacket on. And that she- they were in her back room.

"Brewster...?" She called out, making out the tall figure that had tucked her into her gorgeous bed, "What..."

"You... Fell asleep on a bench. Isabelle told me... Coo. Found you shivering, with fever..." He looked to her, "We didn't want you to get hypothermia."

"Oh... Did you carry me here?" She asked.

He simply nodded, "Yes..."

She smiled, she always loved how calm and collected he was. Unless someone preferred her coffee over his, "Guess I've been a bit too stressed..."

"Quite." He sat next to her on the bed, handing her a hot cup of coffee, two sugars, as usual, "I haven't seen you in the café as much as I would like to... Or as often as before."

"I know... I'm sorry." She sighed before drinking the entire cup in a few gulps, causing him to smile gently. She then placed the empty cup on the bed stand.

"No need to be sorry, Etno..." He glanced away, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his sharp beak-like nose, "You're under a lot of stress."

"It's..." She sighed, "I mean, with a new project every week that I'm doing most of the funding for, helping the museum collection, maintaining solid friendships, and then Groucho is always literally on my ass-"

She had simply started playing with his dark gray locks of hair, which were pulled back in a pony-tail. He cleared his throat, standing, and she frowned.

She bit her lip, hiding under the covers, "your coffee is hot... But you can be so cold to me..." She whispered. He was silent.

"Etno... You don't understand-" He turned, facing her as she peaked over the blanket.

"Forget it." She sighed, embarrassed. Covering her face again, she grumbled. But soon she found the blanket being pulled away, and his lips pressed to hers, his dry hands, cracked from constantly washing them, on either side of her face.

Before she knew it, her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and she was pressed against the bed, head on her pillow, sharp teeth soon finding her neck, but only leaving soft marks, gentle hands caressing her arms.  
The kisses slowly became rougher as the soft sounds escaped her lips, shivering from his mustache tickling her, his nails raking down her sides, having trailed up inside her dress. He lifted his head, their eyes meeting. And she saw him genuinely smile, which made her smile, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy.

"Etno... I-" he hesitated, then opened his mouth, as though to say something, their hearts racing in unison.

Knock. Knock.

"Chickpea!?"

She froze.

Brewster looked to the general direction of the doorway, eyebrow raised, "...Groucho...?" He mumbled.

She nodded solemnly, having forgotten Groucho said he would come by. Brewster stood, Etno trying to grab after him, barely able to reach his tail feathers. She fell forward, tumbling out of the bed as he left the room, "Ow-"

Answering the door, Brewster looked up to the tall bear-like figure. With roses in his claw. Her neighbor. Friend.

Lover.

Groucho looked past him, "Where's Etno? Mrr..."

"Coo... Sick and resting."

"She's sick?" Groucho looked somewhat panicked.

"Yes. We found her asleep. In the cold. With a fever. Next to your house."

"Next- I didn't notice. I was at the museum-"

"Clearly. She had been out there for hours."

Attempting to push past him, Brewster put his arms out, blocking his attempt, "She's resting."

"I told her I'd be by." He snarled.

Brewster rose his brows, "She is stressed. You would be no help to her."

"What's that supposed to mean you damned feathered rat!?" The volume of voice rose.

"Tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit, for I am sick when I do look on thee." Brewster simply sneered, Groucho giving him the strangest look.

"What did you call me?"

Brewster opened his mouth to speak, ready to really tell him off but Etno stood by the back room entrance, "Its Shakespeare, Groucho."

"Etno!" Groucho jumped, shoving past Brewster, to take her in his arms.

Brewster looked back solemnly, his eyes meeting hers over the large man's shoulder. He simply turned, and left.

Relieved that... At least he could wake her up.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Margie." Etno smiled, giving the pretty, larger woman a wrapped mochi pestle.

"Oh! Thank you Etno!" She grinned, her pink and blonde hair bouncing over her fair skin, unwrapping the gift, she squeaked in glee, causing the Mayor to smile, "This is awesome! I'm gonna keep it forever!"

The conversation continued, and the two sat at the table with Biskit and Rosie.

"Great idea having your party here at the Roost, Margie!" Biskit barked, wagging his short orange tail.

"I just figured my house was too small." She giggled, looking over at Marshal, who was attempting to carry all the coffees over at once. Biskit quickly rose, and went to help him.

Rosie whispered, "You invited both of your crushes?"

"I didn't see why not. Wouldn't you?" Margie asked the blue-haired cat-girl.

Rosie's face flushed, covering her naturally pink cheeks, "Well, my crush moved away. So no. Bob's kinda cute I guess..."

Margie looked away awkwardly, "What about you Etno? Got your eye on anyone special? I've heard Groucho's got a thing for you."

"I thought he liked Pheobe? Mew... Wait she moved too." Rosie's ears perked from the gossip.

"Nope, they were just friends, tootie."

Etno looked away, blushing. She glanced up, looking to Brewster, who as usual was cleaning coffee mugs, "Groucho and I are just friends."

"With benefits." Margie added, smiling. Etno simply glared at her.

"Ohh, sounds like trouble kitten!" Rosie shook her head.

"Oh it is." Etno grumbled, looking to the squirrel and puppy fighting over who actually spilled the coffee, watching Brewster as he calmly grabbed a mop.

"Oh boy." Margie cringed slightly, "One of you developing feelings?"

"Groucho and I have always liked each other." She continued to watch Brewster, "But I've run into some emotional compromise ever since a certain project came about."

Both of them paused, and then followed her gaze. Directly to look at Brewster, he looked up that moment, and pushed up his spectacles, raising a brow. They turned in unison, giggling violently.

"You're in love with Brewster, tootie?" Whispered Margie, Rosie squirming and biting her lip.

"L-love?" Etno shook, her face turning pink, "N-no. I mean... It can't be love..."

The two others squealed and shook with glee. Rosie biting her lip, "Do you think he has feelings for you?"

"Well there was this moment a few days ago... I fell asleep in the snow, apparently, and he brought me home... Took care of me." She glanced at him again, keeping certain details to herself, as he began to calmly scold the boys, who now had to pay for replacement cups, "B-but Isabelle only asked him because he was near by."

Rosie wiggled in her seat, "Have you kissed yet?"

The mayor let out a quiet, squeaky noise, "Well... About a month ago-"

"Shh!" Margie covered the mayor's mouth and then removed it soon after as Brewster came over, handling the coffee himself, Marshal and Biskit huffing about the barista scolding them. Rosie pouted, annoyed by the interruption. He carefully placed a cup in front of each member of the group, each to their taste. As he was going so, he placed a gentle hand on Etno's own, just hidden enough behind the platter he had sat down which had carried the drinks. Without a word, he turned, simply nodding at the 'thank you's from the others.

"Ew." Marshal blurted out, having seen the occurrence.  
"What?" Margie asked.  
"You didn't see?" Marshal seemed panicked, running a hand through his silver hair, " Brewster was holding Etno's hand!" He whispered only loud enough for the group to hear.

Rosie and Margie gasped in unison, squealing quietly together.

"Shhh! It's not a big deal!" Etno whispered harshly.

"Etno, if you wanted someone to hold your hand you coulda just asked me, sulky!" Marshal swept his bangs to the side, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Biskit elbowed him, "Aren't you being a little blatant? And loud, dawg?"

"What? I'd be a better boyfriend than Groucho currently is." He shrugged.

Etno groaned, throwing a coin at his head, seeing Brewster glaring at the boy, "Groucho isn't my boyfriend."

"Guess that's good for us right Biskit?" Marshal nudged him knowingly.

"Huh? Oh uh... I like someone else, dawg. Sorry Etno." He looked away shly, briefly glancing at Margie, and placing his paw on the top of his carrot colored hair.

"No, seriously, thank you, Biskit." She shook her head.

"Everyone knows its nothing serious. Besides, someone else likes you anyway, Marshal!" Rosie blurted out, receiving a glare form both Margie and the Mayor.

"Really?" Marshal perked up, "I bet it's Soleil..."

Margie rolled her eyes, changing the subject. "So, about that cake!"

"I'll cut it for you Margie!" Biskit hopped up excitedly, grabbing the plastic knife on the table.

"Maybe I wanted to do it!" Marshal argued, causing all three girls to sigh.

Instead of settling the argument like grown men, they fought over the sharp, plastic knife- only for it to go flying... Cutting straight into the mayor's arm, causing her to shout and curse, grabbing the wound.

"Oh! Oh no!" Marshal and Biskit rushed over, not even noticing that Brewster hopped right over the counter, quite dramatically to go examine the wound himself. The entire party stared at him quietly in surprise, moving away, and allowing hint I examine the wound.

Wordlessly, he took her into the back room to treat the cut himself.

All she could hear was a smack and a yelp from Marshal when the door closed.

With Brewster quickly kneeling in front of her place on the small, sleek couch, Etno seethed in pain when he placed a cotton swab of alcohol over it.

"I don't want it to get infected like your last ones..." He mumbled, reaching for a bandage, "it's deep, but I doubt it will scar."

Sighing, her gaze drifted down to his face, "At least you know how to properly treat a wound... Heh."

He became eerily silent, as though he was hiding something, carefully treating the wound with a bandage, then standing.

"You're being awfully quiet again..." She bit her lip, "If you're mad at me, then why did you-"

"My silence is unrelated. But, I may be upset, but I still care." He stated flatly, turning on his heel and heading to a small fridge, to get her a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry..." She whined, immediately placing the bottle on the sleek table beside her, "I mean- I know it's not fair but even you said you didn't want anything serious."

"I believe the only thing I can agree upon with that monstrous bear is... Is how we feel about you. Undeniably." His voice stayed calm, as usual, almost monotonous...

"That's not my fault, Brewster." She pointed out, standing, "I just can't be in a serious relationship right now!"

"You just don't want to be tied down. Neither do I." He looked to her, "You have a valid reason, being mayor, being busy keeping the villagers happy." Their eyes met, and his sent a cold chill down her spin, but he sighed, "I suppose... No... I want you to be happy. I'm being selfish, Etno. Forgive me."

"Brewster..." She reached out to him, only for him to retreat away from her.

"I'm a man who enjoys his peace, and coffee.." He tilted his head, "But, I also do not want to lose you. Thinking about it, I would prefer if we kept everything private between us. If you insist on continuing to see the bear, I would like for you to pretend we are no longer seeing each other."

She became silent, sitting back down, "I don't even see how this could happen, we haven't even-"

"Been intimate?"

She cleared her throat, "Uhm... Yeah."

"That would only make things more complicated."

"Right... I mean, we don't even ever have to if you don't want to-"

Knock knock.

"Hey Etno! You better not be havin' a party of your own in there, sulky!"

"We'll be out in a minute, guys." She responded, rolling her eyes.

"Quite the smug one, isn't he?" Brewster smirked, leaning against the wall in front of her.

"Trust me, he's not my type."

"I would assume so, he's shorter than you."

It wasn't too long before she headed back to her mayoral duties. Actually in her office for once, she decided to start sorting the requests for public works projects. It would be impossible to do them all, so considering the state of the town and its ordinance, she decided a theme to fit in with its beauty would be best. Illuminated structures, flower themed structures-

"Etno?"

She looked up to source of the deep voice, seeing Groucho.

"I brought you dinner." He stated, grinning.

"I didn't think Isabelle would let you back here."

"...I may have bribed her with a cookie." He gave her a shrug, causing her to giggle a little bit. He placed the container in front of her, hopping up to sit on the desk, "It's just spaghetti and Alfredo sauce but it least it's home cooked- and before you ask it never touched my fridge. It's fresh."

She sighed in relief, hoping not to get any on her desk, "Thank you, Groucho."

He simply nodded in response, "Organizing things?"

"Public works projects. Gotta pick and choose. Too many an we may end up without room to walk."

Groucho chuckled, "Gotta leave that to the big cities."

"I could never live in the city again. Uhg." She shuddered.

"What's wrong with the city?" He asked.

"People, mostly. Often rude, careless." She shrugged.

"I lived in a small town as a kid, lived in a city very briefly, before moving here. Heh, I remember this girl that I used to like. She wasn't too find of me though..." He hummed, "said she wasn't fond of muscular men. Or bears."

"Did you ever find out what she was into?"

"Human girls."

"Oh. Well, good for her."

"I guess so." Groucho grinned, only for her to smile back at him genuinely but briefly.

Moments later, feeling awkward in the silence, which was needed considered she was eating, he spoke up again, "So... How're you and bird-boy?"

Etno coughed, almost choking on a noodle. She paused, taking a sip of water before responding, "We..." His words came back her, "We're not seeing each other anymore."

"Like I believe that, hmph." He retorted, folding his muscular arms over his built chest.

"And why's that, Groucho?"

"Well, he's too kind to call it off, and you're too selfish-"

"I'm selfish?" She scoffed, annoyed by his words.

"We're all a little selfish, Junebug. Some more than others."

"Do you know much work I do for you guys?" She stood, her eyes now meeting his, as he still sat, raising his brows, "Night and day all I do is work to keep everyone in this village happy. Rarely do I get a moment to myself, let alone sleep! This town was almost barren when I got here, and I didn't even have a choice in becoming mayor-"

"Etno-" he stood, grabbing her arm gently, only for her to retract her arm in pain, "I barely touched you."

Looking away, she placed a hand over the large bandage on the back of her arm, "it's an injury. It's really nothing though..."

"What happened?" He rose his brows, grabbing a lower part of her arm to size of the bandage, now frantic.

"It's stupid, Groucho it's nothing serious-"

"What. Happened." He demanded to know, and she whimpered hearing his voice become low, placing her forehead on his chest as he gave a deep growl.

"Marshal and Biskit argued over who was going to cut Margie's cake, but when Marshal tried to grab the knife, it flew from his claw and sliced the back of my arm..."

When she looked up, she could see the rage in his eyes, his breathing becoming heavy, "Did he... apologize?"

"Well- I think he tried to- Groucho wait!"

Before she could reach for him, he was already out the door.

Isabelle took off her head phones, and looked to the mayor, suddenly concerned.

"Isabelle, grab Booker. We'll need him at Marshal's house." She tried to stay calm, but her voice shook, Isabelle agreed without question, following her out the door.

"Groucho!" She called out, grasping in the darkness, and hearing no response, "Marshal!"

Marshal perked up, leaning on the outdoor wall of the café, conversing with Margie, who was blushing fiercely.

Luckily she was able to see him, but Groucho had him up against the wall before she could make it.  
Margie started to shout at him, as well as he could, thought it was more scolding haphazardly, like not knowing how to tell a pet they've done something wrong.

Marshal could barely understand what Groucho was shouting at him about as he began to struggle out of his grasp, only to be thrown down several feet away into the snow, Margie quickly jumping to stand between them with only sheer force of will, though scared, and not shaking from the cold.

Etno tried to catch her breath as she made it over to the commotion, not noticing that Brewster had ran out to see what all the noise was.

Groucho easily picked up Margie and sat her out of the way, not even bringing harm to her.

"Groucho! You're over reacting!" Etno shouted, "You've already done enough damage!"

Marshal only coward in the snow, looking up innocently at the bear.

Groucho growled, turning away from them, and pinching large hole in the wall of the café, Booker and Isabelle arriving just in time to see it.

"I'm so glad that wasn't my face!" Marshal cried out, being helped up by Margie.

"Groucho..." Etno shook, backing away from him, legitimately frightened. She knew he was strong, but...

"Etno." Brewster whispered, causing her to jump, wrapping his jacket around her he cleared his throat, "It is snowing."

She simply stared at the large man breathing heavily in front of them, he gaze softened slowly, seeing how frightened she was.

Silently, he pushed past the others, heading home, ready to shut everyone out for a while...

"Bears are protective over those they are for." Marshal smiled slightly, as cute as ever, "It's okay, Etno. He was just trying to protect you. He wasn't thinking clearly."

"Seemed more like he just can't control himself," Brewster's brows rose, piquing the curiosity of those who weren't used to him speaking, "Fitting for a bear..."

Margie chuckled awkwardly, "I guess, as part pigeon that's why you named your café The Roost."

He simply nodded his head.

"Breaking away from our instinct is not something so easily done..."


	3. Chapter 2: Dead Tired

Dead Tired

Things began to settle down again, Etno getting right back into the working groove, only to stop and talk to neighbors briefly, forgetting birthdays and events, letting them move away, Biskit did, even Margie, a close friend, had moved away, wanting to get more out of life, even if she and Marshal had just gotten together.

The mayor forced herself not to focus too hard on personal relationships. She had started getting her coffee to go, and barely even exchanged glances with Brewster, much to his dismay.

"You look rather blue, Brew." Totekeke rose his thick brows at the barista, having watched his expression as Etno left swiftly.

"Hmm..." Brewster's gaze returned to his usual habit of cleaning the mugs.

The musician's face became serious, "Hey, I know you, Brew. You don't act right around her. You get in a fight?"

"Do you rhyme unintentionally?" Brewster rose a brow, not even looking up to the fashionably dressed dog.

"Its a natural groove, Brew." He shrugged, "But you're avoiding my question."

"Which question is that?

"Brewster."

"No, frankly, she's just been rather reclusive."

"Better than intrusive."

"I'm going to start charging you every time you rhyme."

KK smirked, "Sorry. Force of habit." Brewster became silent again, "Look, Brewster, I've know you for many years now, might I suggest somethin'?"

"I don't plan to serenade her."

"Well, first of all, you've got a great voice, second, that's not what I was gonna say."

The barista rose his eyebrows in surprise, "Then what is it...?"

"No one ever got anywhere in life by always bein' kind. I know you bury your jealousies and fears deep inside, you greatest desires never to even surface. Well, beyond your dream of being a great café owner like your father."

"So... You're saying I should be more assertive...?"

"Not quite. Just let your soul free, Brewster. Quit holding back what you will, have a thrill, and maybe take some time to chill."

Brewster gave him an expecting look, holding out his hand, shortly receiving three hundred bells from the music master. He sighed, "You may be right... But that doesn't change the fact that just is not who I happen to be. The last time I tried..."

"You gotta let it go, Brewster. The past is in the past."

"...I know."

"Elvis."

"Groucho."

Etno found the two cranky villagers caught in a staring contest. No, really.

"Uhm. Hi?" She tilted her head, holding taking the last sip of her coffee, "Groucho, why are having a staring contest with the camping visitor?"

Groucho kept his concentration on the lion, clenching his fists tightly, "This is the ugly bastard that scarred my face."

"Ha! You think those scars are bad!?" The growling lion pointed to the large x-shaped scar on his cheek, "This is your doing!"

"I wouldn't be so proud to admit these things-" Etno interrupted, receiving a threatening leer from Elvis.

"And who are you?" He snarled.

"I'm the frickin' Mayor. Now if you don't mind, I need to talk to my boyfriend." She smiled confidently, with a sassy attitude, much to Groucho's surprise, though he didn't argue.

Elvis laughed, punching Groucho in the shoulder, "Good for you, asshole!"

Groucho chuckled lightly, "Yeah.. Good for me. But you owe me a hundred bells, fork it over."

"No fair, she distracted me!" He  
grumbled, handing him the hundred bells bet on.

"Groucho." She demanded he move on.

"Right, well I'll beat ya again later, Elvis."

Exiting the tent, Etno yawned, only to see Groucho staring at he with a dorky grin, "...What?"

"Boyfriend?" He rose his brows, playing his claws on his hips.

"What else was I gonna call you without you getting insulted?" She shrugged, leaning against the nearest tree.

"Na-uh. You're not that good of an actor." He placed his arms around her, pulling her close by her waist and lifting her up easily.

She huffed, "Boy, you know I don't initiate things."

"Okay. Then I will. Starting today, I'm calling you my girlfriend!" He grinned again, baring his fangs.

"That's not what I- ahh!" He spun around with her in his arms, planting a kiss on her lips soon after.

Several mornings passed by, Etno running more on caffeine than sleep, having her own few cups of coffee from her own coffee maker, and still buying coffee from Brewster.

Making her way to the café, she came to face Isabelle, who smiled.

She looked to Brewster, then back to Isabelle and rose her brows, "Is this an intervention?"

Isabelle giggled, "No, silly. I had to discuss some plans with you, and I knew you'd be here first thing."

"Is it about the dream suite project?" The mayor tilted her head, but both their gazes lead to Brewster, who had suddenly dropped the mug he was wiping down- fear in his eyes.

"Brewster?" The angel haired girl approached him, sitting on the bar stool in front of him, "are you alright?"

He took a deep breath, "Yes, I am alright. Thought I saw a scorpion on the wall."

Etno nodded, standing up again, "...Alrighty."

Moments later she was seated with Isabelle, discussing the location on Main Street, how much it would cost and so on.

It was brief, and before you could say "nightmare," Isabelle finalized the plans, and skipped out the door.

"Dream suite hmm...?" Brewster spoke up before Etno could even think about leaving.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be nice if the villagers could take a load off, pick a dream they're in the mood for and stuff..." She shrugged, "the plan has be sitting there forever-"

"Are you sure it's such a good idea?" Brewster refused to look up, keeping his voice a monotone as he could, and by what seemed a force of habit, poured a black cup of coffee for himself.

"I don't... See why not?" She rose her brows.

Brewster became silent once again.

"Brewster?"

"To die, to sleep; To sleep: perchance to dream... Messing with conscious minds- foolish." He whispered, seeming off.

"You're not making sense now." Etno sighed, "You getting enough sleep?"

"I always get enough sleep. Unlike you." He stated, almost harshly.

"Well excuse me for being concerned." She pouted, "I've got too much to do. Sleep is my least priority."

"Sleep deprivation is dangerous, Etno. You are stressed enough as it is. How long has it been since you slept?"

"Pffft. Maybe one or two days- what is it Monday? What's the worst that could happen?" She yawned.

"Its Thursday- you could die!"

Their eyes locked, and she was suddenly scared of his grim tone.

"That's just a myth, Brewster."

Brewster shook his head in disbelief, giving a small chuckle, "You know nothing, Etno."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. You can have your little superstitions, but I'll be fine. I promise. Can I please have another cup now?"

He groaned, reluctantly pouring the girl another cup, to which she simply took a whiff of and glared at him, "This is decaf."

His eyes widened, surprised she could even tell.

"Damn it Brwester..." She sighed, "You're getting on my nerves."

"As you are mine, Etno." He stated blatantly, seeing tears begin to well up in her eyes.  
Etno didn't respond with words, instead pushing the cup off the counter, the crash causing him to close his eyes and mouth- taking a deep breath, holding back from screaming at her.

When he opened his eyes again, she was gone. Leaving him with three things broken. Two cups, and his heart.

It wasn't long before the dream suite was built.

Hand and hand with Groucho, who was attempting to crack a joke- the couple found Brewster standing in a brown leather jacket, looking up at the dream suite, lost in thought.

"Crap." Etno whispered, gripping Groucho's hand. This signaled Groucho to growl at the shorter male. Brewster looked to them, raising a single brow.

"You don't scare me, brute." Brewster tilted his head, calm as ever, until he looked to their locked hands, "...I see."

"You do." Etno couldn't look him in the eye, "...I think."

He shrugged, "So long as you're happy."

Before she could even think of speaking, Groucho perked up, "Damn right she is."

"I may not understand her choice in monsters, I suppose she could do- Etno?" The girl noticeably wavered in balance, catching herself with Groucho's hand.

She shook her head, as though to wake her self, "I'm fine." She grumbled, letting go of the bear's hand, and heading to the suite's door, Groucho following without a word.

—

She felt too uncomfortable, regardless of how tired she was, it was impossible for her to sleep- at home or in Luna's care. The woman hummed, noting that the mayor's insomnia seemed to be severe, and that there were ways she could help her sleep.

But she had to think about it.

—

It had been ten days since the mayor last slept. It didn't go unnoticed, even Groucho started to try forcing her to sleep, desperate.

The bear tapped his boot anxiously on the ground, his head down on the bar. The smell of coffee forced him to sit up, the barista not even giving him a glance.

"You didn't poison it did you?" Groucho eyes the cup suspiciously.

"Please, like I would defile my own coffee to harm the likes of you."

"Is it acid?"

"That would wear down the mug, Groucho."

"Oh, good." He nodded, cautiously taking a sip.

"You said you need to talk to me?" Brewster rose his brows, again keeping his focus on cleaning a mug.

"It's about Etno."

"I expected nothing else."

"Right..." Groucho mumbled, "She's starting to see things- I've kept her away from everything with caffeine- losing sleep myself I the process. The girl's stubborn, man... and not even by her own will!"

"And what would you like me to do about it, Groucho?" The barista finally looked him in the eyes, placing the cup gently on the counter, despite his frustration.

"Help her. Be there for her. I- I can't handle it." Groucho gripped at his own hair, about ready to rip it out, "You... You know her better."

Brewster's famous silence struck again, infuriating the bear further, "Damn it, Brewster!" He grabbed at the man's shirt, causing him to gasp, pulling him half way over the counter, "I know you're in love with her! She can't go a damned day without thinking about you!" He began to shake, "She... She can't live without you- I can't do anything about it."

He let go, "it's killing me. Seeing her like this-" he shook his head, looking to his claws, "I'm worthless to her..."

Brewster sighed, casually fixing his shirt and bow tie, "I'll help her. Please don't grab me like that again."

Groucho sighed in relief, "She should be at my house... Please, please go now."

He nodded, hopping over the counter easily, and leading the bear out so he could lock up.

"What do you mean she was headed to the dream suite?" Groucho growled, being led aside by Brewster, who was naturally calm.

Rosie shrugged at them, "She said something about a sedative, and headed to Main Street. I've heard Luna talk about it, so I figured she must be heading there."

The pigeon's heart skipped a beat, and without finishing the conversation, he ran- no- he flew- to the dream suite.


End file.
